


mushroom hypnosis

by uisgebeatha



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: The story goes that a young man walked through a garden.
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	mushroom hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> no words only pretentiousness

The story goes that a young man walked through a garden. Day after day, they would tread through grass, mushrooms and resting dragonflies, trailing their feet and pouting their lips. 

They kissed stones and skipped water, tripping on their shoelaces and hurriedly tucking them back into shoes before continuing, running just faster this time. 

When that young man learned they were in fact, not a man, they began to pick the flowers. They took the flowers home and cared for them, pressed them into books (whispers of nature in trees whose branches are words) and painted them too, replicated their veins and imperfections on canvas for another eternity. 

As the blush on their cheeks rose, their feet trailed heavier, nose chilling in the cold air and fingers twisting through piles of old leaves, breathing new life into them. 

But the story is not about a human; the story is about a God.

A God who walked on the air, breathed for nature and ached for breathing. A God so far removed from humanity, they faced more human than any other. A God whose words were the whispers of mice and snakes. A God whose skin was stitched together by frogs, the thread the fine silk of spiders. 

A God who spoke for every planet, star and black hole in the galaxy, in the known universe. In the unknown universe. A God whose fingers delicately brushed the toadstools, who necked tea with the faeries. A God whose companions were scarcely more than weather patterns, failed hurricanes and earth tremors. 

A God who lived among humanity, gasping for reality and reeling at the consequence. A God who, despite their transcendence of feelings, knew reverence in the face of hopelessness. A God with veneration for the dead. 

And the truth stands; the God was Human. 

Human in essence, in mind and in fear. Because when Humans unite, when they welcome despair and cherish triumph, they become Gods. 

**Author's Note:**

> 3 cheers 4 mental illness


End file.
